The Grey Area
by Chickenita
Summary: After Meg finds out that she's pregnant, she escapes Hell and goes searching for Castiel. Set after season 7. This is my first story, so please be nice. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Meg was slashing at anything that got in her way. Be it demon or other, no one could stop her. Meg was fighting for more than just her own life; she was fighting for the life of her unborn child. She didn't know it was even possible for it to happen but it had. She was pregnant with Clarence's child. She knew if Crowley found out he would kill it. Or worse, twist it and make it a weapon so terrifying not even Lucifer would dare oppose it. She wouldn't let that happen, maybe she'd gotten soft, but she wanted more for her child. So she ran. She was almost free, she slashed at a demon that got in her way and she was out! She was back on earth! She didn't stop, she kept running. She had to find Clarence. Meg spotted a car on the side of the road and bolted toward it. _This is too easy._ She thought. She smashed the window and opened the door. And that's when she heard it. The deep, earth shaking rumble she was all too familiar with. There was a huge black cloud barreling toward her. "Shit!" She yelled. She reached under the steering wheel and after pulling the wires down, hastily started hot wiring the car. Now she wished she hadn't broken the window. They were closing in as she put the car in gear and floored it in the opposite direction as the army of demons that coming for her. But it was too late, they were almost upon her now, she wasn't going to make it! The demons slammed into the back of the car so hard it flipped over and with a crash of impact and breaking glass it landed upside down on the pavement. And then it was all over, demons flooded in from everywhere. Meg screamed as the demons attacked her. She couldn't see or breathe, the pressure was unbearable. Even for a demon, and then, just as she was losing consciousness she saw a flash of white. _Clarence? _She thought. _How did he find me?_

When Meg woke up she was laying on a bed in the hospital. Confused and disoriented she sat up and looked around. "Oh good, you're awake!" Said the nurse who just walked in. "We weren't sure if you were going to wake up, you were pretty beat up." Meg squinted at the bright lights in the room. "Where am I?" She rasped, her throat was way too dry. "You're in New York, at the downtown Mercy Hospital of Sister Mary Catherine." _Well fuck me._ "How'd I get here?" Meg asked. "There was an explosion in an abandoned warehouse a bunch high school kids were having a party in. You were one of the lucky few who survived." Said the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

"One of the few, how many survived?" Meg asked. "Well, about five or six out of the twenty or thirty kids." The nurse said. "Oh…" Meg was disappointed. Once the demons caught wind of this they would come searching for her and it wouldn't take them long to find her. _I have to get out of here, and fast!_ "Well, thanks for patching me up but I've got to go!" Meg said, throwing the blankets off of her legs. The nurse laughed. "You can't leave! You just woke up!" She pulled the blankets back over Meg's legs and all the way up to her chin. "But I feel fine!" Meg protested. "Of course you do dear, that's what they all say! Well, if I had a dollar for every time a patient said that to me and lied, I'd be rich! Then I wouldn't hear it anymore!" The nurse laughed again in an annoyingly high pitched tone. Meg was liking this girl less and less. "What if I told you that dangerous people were after me and by keeping me here you are putting the lives of everyone in this hospital at risk?" The nurse screeched out another laugh so high-pitched that Meg started to feel bad for any dogs in the nearby vicinity. It was obvious this woman wasn't going to budge on this, and had circumstances been different, Meg would have killed this woman by now. But killing her would draw unwanted attention and that could be fatal. So Meg plastered on the biggest and fakest smile she manage and said, "Silly me! Of course you're right! I should have known you couldn't be fooled!" Her tone was as fake as her smile. The nurse started to laugh again, but Meg cut her off, "God, I am so thirsty! Could you get me some water?" The nurse looked slightly surprised, but recovered quickly. "What's the magic word?" She said in a sugary sweet sing-song voice so condescending that a three-year-old would take offense. "Please?" Meg said through gritted teeth, while imagining colorful ways to torture, maim, and kill the unsuspecting nurse. "There! That wasn't so hard! Now, I'll be right back with that water. Don't go anywhere!" Meg's fingers twitched in barely restrained hostility as the nurse walked away shrieking in laughter.

Meg sprang into action as soon as the nurse left. She jumped out of the hospital bed, but as soon as her feet hit the floor she doubled over in pain. She gripped the side of the bed with one hand to keep her legs from buckling; there was an agonizingly sharp pain in her right leg and she had to clutch her side with the other hand. Meg panted and waited as the pain subsided a little bit. She straightened up and started hobbling toward the door. Meg almost made it when the nurse came back with a glass of water. "Thanks." Meg said, grabbing the water and downing it before the nurse could say a word." What-aaaaaahhhhhhh!" The nurse screamed as Meg used her powers to send her flying out the window. Meg backed herself into a corner as people started pouring in trying to find out who screamed. In the midst of this chaos Meg slipped away unnoticed. Using the wall as support, Meg wandered down the hall looking for a way out. Meg found a closet full of nurses scrubs halfway down the hall. She walked in and shut the door just as someone's could be heard at the end of the hall coming her way. Meg held her breath as whoever it was walked past the closet, and kept going. As the sound of the footsteps faded away, relieved, Meg let out the breath she was holding in. She grabbed some clothes and started changing; it took a little longer than it would, had she not been injured. When she was done changing, she quietly opened the door and peeked out. Seeing that the coast was clear, she gingerly tip-toed out into the hall and closed the door behind her. Meg continued walking down the hall, clutching her side and using the wall to support her but stopped dead when she turned the corner and saw two demons at the exit. Slowly, so as to not draw any attention to herself, Meg went back around the corner and flattened her back against the wall. _Shit! What do I do?_

Meg turned back the way she came, walking as fast as her injuries would let her. She was halfway down the hall when two demons came up behind her, each grabbing one of her arms. "Well, well, well! Look who it is! Meg! Didn't Crowley drag you back to Hell?" The demon on her right asked. "No, he doesn't consider me a threat." Meg replied. "Now why don't I believe you?" He sneered, leaning in to intimidate her. Meg to the opportunity to grab his knife and stab him between his left hip and thigh, and shove him away, swinging the blade around to slash the demon on her right. She barely missed him when he dodged; her momentum carried forward too much and she started to fall as the demon pulled out his knife and swung up to catch her in the stomach when suddenly a man appeared between her and the knife which he caught with ease, twisting it around and catching the attacking demon just under his ribs. He did this all with such speed that he spun around and caught her before she fell. The other demon bailed out of his vessel before he could end up like his partner.

"Who are you?" Meg asked her savior, who was still holding her up. But before he could answer, three more demons turned the corner and coming toward them. The man looked at her and smirked, "Time to go!" Then, suddenly they were no longer at the hospital, but in some crappy motel room. Meg's injured leg finally gave out and she would have collapsed if her mysterious savior hadn't already been holding her. He half carried, half dragged her over to the bed. He gently laid her down then he carefully picked her legs up and set them down on the bed. Meg studied him as he started to assess her wounds. He was about five foot seven, a little pale with light brown hair that reached just slightly above his shoulders, and his eyes were hazel. There was something familiar about him, though she couldn't place what. He reached out, touched her injured side and healed it, and then he did the same for her leg. "How did you do that?" Meg asked him. He looked amused, "I'm an angel, doll." _Wow,_ thought Meg, _how did I miss that?_ "Wait," Meg said, "If you're an angel, then why are you helping me?" He smiled. "Because, I want to, and Castiel would want me to." Meg sat up at the mention of Castiel. "Where is Castiel, anyway?" He looked disappointed, "I was hoping you knew." Just then the door opened and Sam Winchester walked in, and stopped, "Gabriel? You're alive?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammy! Hey! How are you? You're looking good! Hey, where's Dean?" Gabriel said in rapid fire succession. "Don't call me Sammy. Dean's stuck in Purgatory, and so is Cas." Sam replied solemnly. "What?!" Meg exclaimed in horror. "Yeah, what? How did they manage that?" Gabriel asked, only slightly perturbed. "They were standing too close to the head Leviathan when it exploded." There was a beat of stunned silence, and then Gabriel burst out laughing. Sam and Meg looked at him as he doubled over in laughter, slapping his thigh so utterly amused that Meg and Sam shot annoyed glares at him. "What's so funny?" Meg asked tersely. "I'm sorry!" Gabriel gasped his voice barely audible. He went into another fit of laughter, tears ran down his face. The atmosphere started to get tense and frosty. Finally Gabriel got control of himself. "I'm sorry; it's just that you Winchesters always have the worst luck, you try to fix one problem, and then by fixing that problem cause an even bigger problem! And it keeps snowballing, 'til it kills you, and then somebody brings you back, and then it continues, and then you start dragging others into it with you, and then they die, but only they don't come back!" Sam got very quiet and hung his head in sorrow. Meg raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh God, don't do that! Now I feel like I've just kicked a puppy!" Gabriel said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Meg snickered at the accuracy of Gabriel's statement. "You're right," Sam admitted in a small hurt voice, "It's all our fault. We keep getting the people around us killed." Sam looked like he was going to start crying any second.

"Ok! I can't take it anymore! Enough moping, let's figure out how we're going to rescue Castiel and Dean!" Meg burst out. "All this angst is making me want to throw up!" Suddenly Meg's face went from annoyance to alarm and she ran into the bathroom so fast that she left the door open. Sam and Gabriel rush in after her to see what was wrong. But they stopped short at the sight of her kneeling over the toilet, vomiting. "What's wrong? Why is she puking?" Sam asked Gabriel in alarm. Gabriel, who looked thoroughly grossed out, replied, "She's pregnant." The only thing funnier than the dumbstruck look on Sam's face was Meg, who casually commented, "You know what would be really good right now, some orange chicken." Both males wore identical looks of squeamish incredulity. "Well? Are you guy going to get me some or are just going to stand there like morons?" Meg snapped in annoyance. The two of them jumped into action. "I'll go, it'll be faster!" Gabriel volunteered. "Wait!" Sam said, "If she's pregnant then demons and angels will be coming after her, and you'll need to be here to protect her, and I can go out and come back without raising any suspicions!" Sam countered smugly. "Touché." Gabriel said in a surly tone. "Yes!" Sam exclaimed under his breath, pulling his fist back at his side in a triumphant gesture. "Don't push it, Sasquatch!" Gabriel snapped testily. Sam smirked and left quickly. "Great, I get stuck babysitting the pregnant demon!" Gabriel grumbled quietly, though, not quietly enough because Meg shot him a death glare.

Meg rinsed her mouth out in the sink and walked back in the bedroom. "So, how are we going to find Cas and Dean?" Meg asked Gabriel. He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, we already know that they're in Purgatory," he began, "But we don't know where in Purgatory." Meg cut in. "So now all we have to do is find out where in Purgatory, and how to get them out." Gabriel finished before Meg could cut in again. "So?" Meg demanded. "So, what? Do I look like a genius? Because last I knew I only looked handsome!" Meg rolled her eyes and bit back a nasty comment about what she thought of his looks. "Well, you are an Archangel aren't you?! Don't you have some big amazing mojo you can do?" He smirked, "So they tell me. But what does that have to do what we're talking about?" She threw him a dirty look that turned his smirk into a smug grin. Meg scoffed in distain. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Gabriel held his arms up in defense. "Hey you're the one talking about big amazing mojo; a guy can't help it if he jumps to conclusions!" Meg continued to glare at him. Gabriel dropped his arms in defeat. "Ok, you win, I don't have the kind of power to even find Purgatory, let alone open it and pull two people out! And even if I did, I wouldn't know where to start or what to do…" Gabriel trailed off in a sudden realization. Meg saw the look, her hopes rising. "What?" She demanded impatiently. "But I may know someone who might…" He said mysteriously. "Who?" Meg asked. Gabriel didn't reply. "Who?!" She insisted, louder than before. "WHO?!" She yelled when he still didn't respond. "Hold on I'm thinking!" He snapped distractedly. Meg huffed impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

Suddenly Gabriel jumped up and grabbed her shoulder and then they were in a hospital. Meg looked around in confusion, and noticed Gabriel was nowhere to be found. Then she spotted Sam just as he appeared out of thin air. She rushed over to him, "Sam! What's going on?" Sam took one look around and groaned. "Oh, no!" Sam had a pained look on his face. "What? Where are we?" Sam sighed, "We're in…"He pinched the bridge of his nose. "A soap opera." Meg couldn't believe her ears. "A soap opera?! What the hell are we doing in a soap opera?" Sam looked annoyed. "I wish I knew!" Meg growled in frustration. "What the hell was he thinking?!" Sam looked at her sympathetically. "He was thinking," said Gabriel, showing up out of nowhere, "That I'd go have a little chat with dear old Death over dinner." Meg whirled around to face him. "Yeah, great you enjoy you're little 'dinner' with Death. But why do we have to be stuck in a soap opera while you do it?!" She said rudely. "To keep you safe! Isn't that what you want, or am I mistaken?" Gabriel snapped angrily, the lights started flickering as a result of his anger. "How is sticking me in a soap opera going to keep me safe?!" She said, just as foul tempered. "Don't you get it?! I _made_ this place! Only I know you're here, and only I know how to _get_ here!" He yelled. All the lights in the room exploded because of his temper. "OK!" Sam yelled. "That's enough! Both of you! Meg, calm down, he's only trying to help. Gabriel, next time maybe just let us knows first, you know, just so we understand." Sam held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

Meg and Gabriel continued to glare at each other, and for a tense moment he was afraid they were going to go at it again. Meg relented and sighed, "Fine. Ok, just whatever, I need something to eat." Gabriel relaxed visibly. "I got you some food." He offered Meg the styrofoam box; she snatched it away and started tearing into it like she hadn't eaten in days. Which was probably true. Gabriel smiled in amusement. Sam studied Gabriel who was watching Meg with a sad distant smile on his face, as if reliving a fond memory. Sam made a mental note to ask him about that later. "So, what happened with Death, did you get to meet him yet or what?" Meg asked through a mouth full of food. Gabriel blinked and said, "Uh, yeah he was very helpful. He gave me the name of someone who could help us. He said this guy's in Australia though, so we've got our work cut out for us." Sam was confused. "Why?" Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam. "Because he didn't know where in Australia. Apparently who ever this guy is he's pretty damn powerful if even Death can't find him." Sam looked thoughtful. "Hmm…" Meg and Gabriel looked at him. "What?" Gabriel asked. "Well, a while back, Dean and I found this kid Jesse in Kansas who turned out to be the Anti-Christ. He disappeared after we told him who he was." Gabriel looked at Sam in disbelief. "The Anti-Christ? We're going looking for the Anti-Christ?!" Sam look annoyed. "He was just a kid; he was a good kid too actually. He disappeared to keep his parents safe." Meg finished eating and decided to move things along. "Ok, great so we're going to see the Anti-Christ! Let's get a move on it!" That seemed to do the trick because Gabriel grabbed her and Sam by the arm and they disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

They re-appeared in the middle of a desert, with no signs of life anywhere in any direction. "Where are we?" Meg asked, but as she turned to look at Gabriel all she saw was his two fingers touch her forehead. Meg woke up on a couch, confused and disoriented. She looked at her surroundings and found herself in someone's living room. "Oh, good you're awake!" A plump little woman walked into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of something that smelled really good. "Where am I?" Meg asked, following the bowl of food with rapt attention. "Richard said you wouldn't remember anything." Meg furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at the woman. "Richard? Who's Richard?" The woman seemed surprised. "Why, don't you remember your own brother?" This time it was Meg's turn to be surprised. "My brother? Since when do I have a brother?" The woman handed her a spoon and the bowl something good which turned out to be stew. "Not just one brother, but two. They're so sweet; they've taken the jeep into town to get you some more food." Meg raised an eyebrow, finally starting to catch onto what was going on. "My 'brothers', what did they look like?" The woman sat down in a wicker chair across the coffee table that was between the woman and Meg. "Well, there's Richard, who is a little bit taller than me, light brown hair, and pretty hazel eyes. And then there's Harold, that boy is a giant, long shaggy brown hair, green eyes." _I bet Gabriel came up with those names. _Thought Meg, "Oh, yes! How could I forget Dick and Harry! Sorry, they go by so many different names that it's hard to keep track of them all, you know what I mean, right?" Meg smiled casually, the woman was not amused. Meg took the opportunity to have a little fun.

By the time Sam and Gabriel got back, the woman was hanging on Meg's every word, believing her tall tales completely. Meg sat back and watched the scene unfold. As soon as Gabriel and Sam walked through the front door with the groceries, the woman grabbed them both by the ear and dragged them into the kitchen; it took all of Meg's self-control not to burst out laughing at the confused and alarmed faces and noises they were making. As Meg listened to the woman tell them off, she gained a whole new level of respect for her. When the two guys came back out of the kitchen and stood in front of her, they had such cowed faces that Meg had to press a hand to her mouth, she was shaking with such suppressed laughter that tears were running down her cheeks and her face was turning pink. The woman came out, and taking Meg's reaction as a completely different emotion, turned to the guys and yelled, "Well?!" They both flinched and in unison said, "Sorry Meg." Meg couldn't speak, her face was beet red with tears streaming down and even the hand pressed tightly to her mouth couldn't stop all the sounds of her laughter, and she was having difficulty breathing. She nodded in response, and the woman, not quite satisfied yet said, "Well boys, what you waiting for? Go hug your sister!" So Sam and Gabriel walked over to the couch, sat down on either side of Meg and hugged her.

Meg suddenly sobered when she heard the sound of dogs snarling and yelping in the distance. She looked over at the window suspiciously, "Do you guys hear that?" Everyone looked at her blankly, "What?" Gabriel asked. Meg got up and looked out the window, and saw black shapes in the distance. There was something else too, a figure, but she couldn't make out what it was. Gabriel got up and looked out the window as well, he squinted, "What is that?" Whatever it was, exploded in a white light so bright, that Meg had to shield her eyes. "That was Grace! What is an angel doing out here?" Gabriel said, alarmed. "What is Grace? What are you talking about?" The woman asked. Gabriel turned around and looked at her, "Well, you see in the American Military, they have these soldiers called Angels, because they're so highly trained that they are undetectable, unstoppable and can't be killed, the only way you know they've been there is they have these grenades that are like mini nuclear bombs, called Grace." Meg was impressed at how smoothly Gabriel lied without any time to prepare. Suddenly there was someone banging on the door, making everyone jump. "Hello? Is anyone home? Please, somebody help me, my friend is really badly hurt!" The woman didn't even hesitate before open the door and letting the strangers in, except they weren't strangers.

Kevin Tran stood in the doorway dragging an unconscious girl with him, both of them filthy. Kevin dropped a big backpack on the floor. "Kevin?!" Sam said in shock. "What are you doing here? Crowley captured you!" Kevin was both surprised and relieved to see Sam again. "Sam! Thank God! Help me with her!" Kevin said nodding his head to the unconscious girl whose arm he had slung over his shoulder. Sam rushed over, picked her up, carried her across the room to the couch and laid her down. "Gabriel! She's hurt!" Sam said alarmed when he saw his arms covered in blood where he held her. Gabriel rushed over, and Sam moved to let him get at her. As Gabriel tended to the wounded girl, Sam talked to Kevin. "How did you escape? Who is the girl? How'd you get here?" Kevin plopped into the wicker chair with a weary sigh. "When I was captured, Crowley kept me in a locked room somewhere deep in the heart of Hell, I don't remember much but I remember one day there was a big commotion outside my door, and then she," Kevin gestures toward the girl, "bursts through the door and says 'time to go!' I didn't even have time to react before she grabbed my arm and dragged me away with her. It took us a few days of fighting anything and everything before we found a way out through an old tunnel, and when we got to earth again we had to dig our way out of sand. We thought that was it, that we were free. But when we reached the surface we were ambushed by hell hounds, we fought as many as we could but we were losing, so she grabbed my shirt and shoved me face down in the sand and then something exploded and when I looked up, there were no more hell hounds. After that she just collapsed. I saw this house in the distance so I picked her up and dragged her here."

There was a stunned silence. No one knew what to say. "Is she going to be alright?" Kevin asked. "She should be fine." Gabriel said, just then the girl woke up. She took one look at Gabriel and freaked out, but when she tried to get up she gasped in pain, clutching her head. She fell back down on the couch, and curled into a fetal position moaning in pain. Gabriel tried to help her but she slapped his hand away, giving him a death glare. After a minute or two she seemed to feel better and she sat up, eyeing Gabriel warily. "Kevin are you alright?" Kevin looked surprised. "Yeah, how do you know my name?" She smiled grimly, "My contact told me." There was an uncomfortable silence. "My name is Scheri, by the way." She volunteered. The plump little woman had been silent until now, "Who are you people?" She said mystified. Everyone looked at her; Meg put a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly. "It's a long story." Gabriel smirked. "Ain't that the truth!" The woman looked slightly overwhelmed. Just then there was a chorus of unearthly howls. Everyone blanched, "Time to go!" Gabriel said. The woman looked terrified. "What is that? Are those hell hounds? Please don't leave me! They'll kill me!" Meg hugged her and said, "Don't worry, they're after us, they won't hurt you." Sam and Gabriel looked surprised at Meg's kindness. "Wait! Angel person, take us with you!" Said Scheri. "What am I, a taxi?" Gabriel asked in annoyance. "If you don't take us with you, we will die!" Scheri yelled. "Fine!" Gabriel relented, grabbing her arm and shoved her at Kevin. Meg walked up to Gabriel and put her arms around his neck as he grabbed Sam and Kevin by the arm. After they disappeared the howling stopped.

They appeared just outside Kevin's house. "And this is where you two get off." Gabriel said to Kevin in Scheri, but everyone else protested loudly, each having a different reason for wanting to stay together. "Ok! Ok! Fine, whatever." This was not a good day for Gabriel. They walked up the steps and Kevin opened the door. "Mom? Mom, are you home? Hello?" There was no answer. "Maybe she's at work." Sam suggested. "Yeah, that's probably it." Kevin said worriedly. They all walked in and looked around. "Nice house." Gabriel said. "Thanks." Meg's stomach growled, and everyone looked at her. "What? I'm hungry, stop looking so surprised every time it happens!" She said. Scheri snickered; Sam turned to Kevin and asked, "Where is the kitchen?" Kevin pointed him in the right direction. "I don't know about anyone else but I need a shower!" Kevin announced. "Oh, so do I." Scheri said, and then she sniffed in Gabriel's general direction and then leaned away, squinting. "So does everyone else!" Gabriel smirked, casually raising his arms in a fake stretch. "Not me, I'm good." Meg suddenly gasped in horror, "What about the Anti-Christ?! We didn't find him!" Gabriel smiled smugly, "Yes we did actually, and he agreed to help us, we're meeting him tomorrow where Castiel last open the gate. And since the eclipse is tomorrow, we should be able to open the gate and pull Castiel and Dean out of Purgatory." Meg was so happy she started to cry. "Sorry to burst your little happy bubble, but to pull two people out of Purgatory, without letting anything else out is going to be a lot harder than just opening the gate on the eclipse." Scheri said. "But," She said when Meg and Gabriel glared at her, "Not impossible, lucky for you, I just might know how to do it."

They settled down for the night, preparing for tomorrow. Everyone was nervous, especially when Kevin's mom never showed up. When morning came, everyone's nerves were on high. Everything was unusually still; it seemed as if the whole world had stopped to watch, almost like the calm before a storm. The silence was deafening as they walked into the building where this whole Purgatory mess started. They met Jesse inside, and Sam led everyone to the room with the symbols painted in blood. Everyone got to work, Sam found the blood they needed and gave it to Scheri who got to work, writing more symbols, and Kevin helped her. Jesse stood back, not having a job. Sam and Gabriel moved all unnecessary objects back against the far wall. When everything was in place, Sam checked his watch and nodded to Jesse who placed a hand on the wall, and Gabriel did the same on the opposite side. A big hole opened up, and they waited, and waited, nothing was coming out. Then, just as they were about to give up, there was a huge flash of light! Castiel and Dean came flying out of the hole just before it closed. Meg rushed over to Castiel and turned him over; his eyes fluttered and opened, "Meg?" He said. Meg sobbed in relief, and hugged him.

Sam was helping Dean to his feet when someone started clapping. They all looked up to see Crowley who was flanked by five other demons. "Sorry to break up the touching moment, but we have some business to attend to." There was the sound of fluttering wings and six angels appeared. "Leave demons, or face your death." It looked like the storm had finally arrived. Scheri pulled out an ornate bow with an arrow already notched and ready to shoot. "I am Scheherazade, first prophet of the Lord and the first human to receive Grace. These people are under my protection, and as an extension, under the protection of God. I stand with the Archangel Gabriel at my side and the angel Castiel." There was a stunned silence. Dean lean over to Sam and whispered, "Did she just pull rank on those assholes?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I think she did." Sam whispered back. Castiel knew that they wouldn't back down, and that Scheri knew it to. _So why is she doing this? _Then it hit him, _she's distracting them to give me a chance to get Meg and the others and get away! _Castiel jumped into action. He grabbed Meg and Kevin and disappeared, starting the fight. Jesse disappeared to. Then, Castiel came back and grabbed Dean and Sam. Once they were away, Dean turned to Castiel, "What are you doing?! You're leaving them to die!" Castiel looked solemn, "I know, that was they're plan all along. Gabriel knew that the angels wouldn't back down because of a human. And Scheri knew it as well; she also knew that to use that much power, no matter the reason, would be sending a beacon so big, it would attract the attention of everything supernatural with in a thousand mile radius." Dean was in shock. "So what are they going to do?" Afraid of the answer. Castiel looked sad; Dean got his answer when there was an explosion. He looked in the direction of the explosion and saw a dome of pure white light. "So they're dead?" Sam asked, "Yes. Scheherazade was not just a simple prophet; she was a brilliant young woman. She was the first one to discover that human souls held an enormous amount of power and how to harness that power. She only shared her discoveries with the Archangel who was assigned to protect her. Only those two would know how to kill everything in that area in one blast. Even the angels." Everyone was quiet. "Who was the Archangel protecting her?" Dean asked. Even though, they already knew the answer. "It was Gabriel." Castiel said, "We need to leave. That blast will attract a lot of unnecessary attention, and it would be best if we were not here when it comes." He said, getting ready to leave. He had yet to let go of Meg since saving Sam and Dean. Sam, Kevin and Dean grabbed Castiel and they disappeared.

They reappeared at Kevin's house. "Dean, Sam, I need you to protect Kevin. Angels will eventually come to get him as it is their duty to protect him." Dean looked angry, "Why can't you do it? You're an angel! You could protect him way better than us!" Meg glared at him. But it was Sam who answered. "Dean, Meg's pregnant, with Cas's child." Dean was flabbergasted. He seemed to be moving his mouth, but no words were coming out. Meg smirked, and then she did what she had wanted to do since she was reunited with Cas, she grabbed his face and kissed him. And then they disappeared, leaving a still speechless Dean for Sam and Kevin to handle.

They reappeared in Mexico, outside an abandoned little cottage. And for a while they didn't move from that spot, just enjoying the feel of kissing and being together. And for once, Meg felt no pain, just pure happiness. And they stayed happy, for a while. Meg's belly got big, and she gave birth to a beautiful little girl with curly black hair and pale skin like Meg, but she had her father's face shape and the most beautiful, luminous blue eyes Meg had ever seen, just like Castiel. It was about four years later that the past started to catch up with them.

Author's Note: So, I'm not sure where to go from here. Please review if you have any ideas. Should I bring Gabriel back, and Scheri too? Or should Dean and Sam show up again?


	6. Chapter 6

Meg was sitting on her couch reading while Ariel played with dolls on the floor, when Castiel burst through the door, slamming it behind him and leaning back on it. He looked alarmed, Meg was filled with dread, they both knew without saying it, demons. Ariel, sensing something was wrong, dropped her dolls and climbed into Meg's lap. Castiel rushed over and hugged them as Meg stood up, holding Ariel close. They heard the faint crunch of footsteps outside the door; Cas faced the door, putting Meg and Ariel behind him. There was a knock on the door, and for a tense second no one moved, then they heard voices bickering quietly. Castiel narrowed his eyes, just then there was a new voice, and suddenly the door was blasted in, and Sam and Dean lay sprawled on the floor, confused, disoriented and groaning in pain. Gabriel walked through the door laughing his ass off. Scheri walked in behind him and rolled her eyes, smirking in amusement. "Gabriel! You over did it! They're hurt!" She said in a mock serious tone, Cas and Meg were in shock, as were the boys. "Wait, how are you guys alive?" Meg asked, alarmed at their sudden reappearance. "No time to explain, we gatsta go!" Scheri said urgently. "Yeah, dear old Luci is coming! He's up and he's pissed!" Gabriel interjected helpfully, the boys scrambled to their feet, suddenly very motivated. "How did this happen?!" Sam exclaimed in horror. The earth started shaking ominously. "Follow us!" Scheri shouted over the noise. She and Gabriel each grabbed a Winchester and disappeared, Castiel hugged Meg and Ariel and followed them.

When they reappeared, it was in an old rundown shack in the middle of nowhere. "Welcome to the Love Shack!" Gabriel announced, holding his arms out in a welcoming gesture, grinning from ear to ear. "I always wanted to say that!" He chuckled. Castiel looked around curiously. "Where are we?" He asked. Gabriel shrugged, "Texas, Colorado, Kansas. Not really sure, which is a good thing if you don't want anybody to find us." Castiel nodded in understanding. Ariel whimpered, not liking the silence. Meg found a chair and sat down, trying to soothe Ariel. "So, this is the living room, over there is the bathroom, kitchen, guest rooms are that way, and that," He said, looking at Scheri pointedly, "Is the master bedroom." Scheri rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. Not that he minded; he stared at her ass in salacious appreciation. "So, Sam, do you and Dean want the grand tour?" She asked flirtatiously, smirking as she heard Gabriel scoff in indignation. Sam looked at Gabriel uncertainly, "Is that such a good idea?" He asked, Dean being Dean, smirked mischievously, "We'd love the grand tour!" He said and linked arms with her, and walked into another room with Sam following reluctantly behind them. Gabriel glared at their backs jealously, Castiel watched him curiously. "You seem very upset with Dean and Sam suddenly, why is that?" Castiel asked, Gabriel glared at him and Meg spoke up, "He's jealous, Clarence. Like you feel if some other guy flirts with me." Meg smirks at the thought. Castiel nodded in understanding, "So Gabriel is in love with her." Gabriel tensed and became more irritable. "I'm not in love with her! Hell, I don't even like her! Who cares what she does with those damn Winchesters anyway! I don't!" Gabriel ranted; Meg looked at him sympathetically, "You're really in denial aren't you." She commented. Castiel looked confused, "But I thought it was always Lucifer, Michael and Raphael who were in love with her. You were just her protector." Castiel had unwittingly hit a very sore spot, because Gabriel hit him and he flew across the room and hit the wall, leaving a huge crater in it, though surprisingly the wall was still partially intact. "Enough about Scheri! I don't care about her and she doesn't care about me! End of story!" He yelled furiously.

Castiel had a hurt expression on his face, making Gabriel feel guilty, and Ariel started crying which made him feel even worse. He sighed in defeat and with a snap of his fingers he repaired the wall. He walked over to Castiel and helped him up. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have lost my temper. Or hit you." He said glumly, looking at the floor. Ariel, sensing his remorse, got up from Meg's lap, ran up and hugged him, or rather, his leg. Gabriel looked down at her in surprise; she stepped back and held her arms up at him, obviously wanting him to pick her up. He did just that, looking down at her, smiling slightly in wonder. She giggled and grabbed his cheeks, she obviously approved of him. He chuckled and started making faces at her; she giggled and laughed. She and Gabriel hit it off from there; he walked to the couch and started playing with her. Both of them laughing and having fun. Unnoticed by either of them, everyone was watching with amused smiles. Even Scheri and the Winchester boys. Meg was surprised when she had a strong urge to squeal at the overwhelming cuteness of the pair, and how she was unable to stop smiling. This was very foreign for her as a demon. She grabbed Castiel's hand, barely holding back an 'awww!' Scheri couldn't take her eyes off of Gabriel with Ariel. She wanted to kiss him, but then with a pang in her heart, she remembered his words from earlier, '_I don't care about her and she doesn't care about me! End of story!' _Her eyes prickled with tears and she left the room. But that wasn't enough, she could still hear him in the other room and in her head, so she snuck out the back door and ran, just ran, not stopping or slowing down. But like always, no matter how much she ran; she couldn't escape her past or her pain. It didn't stop her from trying though, she ran harder as the tears started to fall. Faster and faster she ran, not looking or caring where she was going, all that mattered was that she kept running. Her legs finally gave out and she fell, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the impact. But it never came; a strong arm caught her before she could hit the ground. She sniffled quietly, in an attempt to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Why are you crying, my love?" Said a low silky voice all too familiar, she looked up and her blood ran cold. "Lucifer?" He smiled at her lovingly, and her heart skipped a beat in fear. She swallowed nervously, she tried to smile back it came out as a pained grimace. He pulled her close and hugged her comfortingly. Finally she couldn't hold the tears back any longer, she cried into his chest as he stroked her hair and whispered comforting things in her ear. Her only consolation and justification was that he was in love with her and wouldn't hurt her. But she felt like a traitor for letting him close to her. So in an attempt to make amends, she used her Grace to carve out a message in the tree behind Lucifer. Then she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said, "Take me away, Lucifer, please just get me out of here!" She hugged him and sobbed harder. He sighed and, after wrapping his arms around her, they disappeared. As they left, Gabriel watched from cover. After they left, he stood up and walked over to the spot they disappeared from. He turned in a slow circle, but stopped when he caught sight of the tree; it had only one word carved in it. It said 'Run'. Castiel appeared next to Gabriel in a flutter of wings. He read the message too. He turned to Gabriel and said, "We should do as she said." Gabriel didn't reply; he just stared at the message in disbelief. He took a shuddering breath, "You go, take Ariel and Meg and the Winchesters, and get out. I've got something else to do." He said darkly. Castiel hesitated for a moment but conceded with a nod, "As you wish, brother." And then he was gone. Gabriel waited a moment longer, and then he disappeared too.

When Castiel got back to the shack Meg was playing with Ariel while Dean and Sam watched. Everyone looked up when he appeared. He could see the questions in their eyes, but couldn't answer them right then. "We need to leave." He said simply, Meg nodded in understanding, and pick up Ariel, walked over to him and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Sam and Dean stood behind him and each put their hand on one of his shoulders. He sighed in remorse once more before disappearing. They reappeared in front of the Impala; Dean made an appreciative noise and walked over to it. Meg looked at Castiel and raised one eyebrow, as if to say, 'Really? You expect me to be happy about this?' Castiel just gave her an adoring smile. Meg sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes, not letting go of Cas's hand for a second. "Well, are we going to go or do you two need to get a room?" Meg asked impatiently. Sam snickered as Dean glared at her. He straightened up after having been practically laying on the car. Dean unlocked the car and let everyone in. Meg and Dean exchanged snide smiles as she and Ariel get in the back of the Impala with Castiel. Once everyone was in and ready to go, (Meg insisted they wait for her to 'fix' Ariel's seatbelt before even turning on the car) Dean started her up and made another happy noise before putting her in gear and driving away, not going anywhere in particular, just away. Castiel wondered idly if Gabriel was ok, he prayed to his Father that he was.

Scheri was pretending to feel better as Lucifer was telling her about his plans for their future. But in all honesty, she was starting to really hate him, how dare he plan her future for her. The pompous asshole acted as though she were his possession! Like he owned her, it was really starting to piss her off. There was the sound of fluttering wings and she looked over in relief to see Gabriel standing a little ways away. "Gabriel? Well, this is a surprise, I thought you were dead." Lucifer said in a silky voice. Gabriel smirked grimly, "I'm that easy to kill. But I didn't come here just to chat, I'm here for Scheri." Lucifer took a menacing step toward Gabriel, who stood his ground defiantly. "Scheri's not going anywhere. She belongs to me." Lucifer said in subtle anger. "No, she doesn't, she belongs to me. She and I are bonded by soul and Grace." Any happiness Scheri felt over Gabriel's arrival just evaporated at those words. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled in fury, "I don't belong to either of you!" There was the sound of fluttering wings, the three turned to see Michael. "No, she belongs to me; I'm the loyal son-" Scheri cut him off, "NO I DON'T!" The three angels looked at her in surprise. "I have HAD IT! With you _arrogant_, self-righteous, pig-headed, _idiotic,_ selfish, immature, overly aggressive, testosterone overdosed _motherfucking assholes!_ If you want to fight, go ahead, but leave me and my planet and my people OUT OF IT! Good god! You guys should just lay them out on the table and measure!" Scheri was panting, there was dead silence. Suddenly there was clapping behind them, they all looked to see Sam, Dean, Castiel and Meg standing in the door way clapping. Dean cheered and said, "Couldn't have said it better myself!"

A/N: I changed the rating just to be safe because of Scheri's rant. So, what do you think? Review please!


End file.
